


Sjónhverfing

by Joel7th



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, gilijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joel7th/pseuds/Joel7th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah saw her burn with his own eyes – there was no doubt that his darling Gia was gone. Freya and Niklaus were able to prove him wrong. Set post-season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sjónhverfing

 

[ ](https://joel7th.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/disillusion1.jpg)

\---

Soon as Klaus had one foot into the room, Elijah sought to exit through the balcony.

“Brother!” Klaus called, flashing in front of Elijah, effectively blocking his brother’s attempt.

“What do you want, Niklaus?” He asked in a cool voice, the edge of which barely holding off his contempt.

“I want to talk with you. That’s hardly possible if you keep running from me like I am some sort of plague, eh?”

“I do think that I've made myself clear,” Elijah said, folding his arms. His dark eyes bored into the other Original’s face as if intending to drill a hole. “That we have nothing to talk about.”

“ _Au contraire_ , brother, _I_  have something to talk to you about.” He leaned in, his face close and his breath merely inches away from Elijah’s ears. “Something I am very certain you will be  _delighted_  to hear.”

Elijah scoffed and flashed past Klaus, only to be stopped by his brother once more. With a rough push, Klaus had him pressed against the wall.

“Fuck off, Niklaus,” Elijah hissed. His eyes started showing a hint of crimson. In a blink of an eye, it was he who had Klaus trapped between his body and the wall.

“Well, well, isn’t it refreshing to hear my ever gentlemanly brother use more colloquial language? On the other hand, your obstinacy is becoming rather insufferable. All I want is to talk!”

“For once I do agree with Niklaus,” Freya’s voice chimed in. Holding Hope, she stood at the entrance to the room, regarding her quarreling brothers with unconcealed boredom. “Can you children not engage in fighting at such early hour in the morning?”

“For once I do appreciate your help, sister,” Klaus grunted. He let go of Elijah to flash next to her. Hope laughed happily when she was lifted by her father’s arms.

Freya put a hand on her other brother’s arm. “He’s right, Elijah, we need you to see someone whom I guarantee to put you in a much better mood than Niklaus.”

Klaus pouted at Freya, who effortlessly ignored him.

...

“This... This cannot be...” Elijah stammered, his voice clotted, choked. The feeble candlelight in the basement illuminated hints of moisture at the rims of his eyes.

“Told you you would be overjoyed to see this person,” Klaus muttered.

“This must be a trick!” Elijah shook his head. “One of your petty revenge for being daggered, Niklaus! It has to be!”

Freya stepped in front of Klaus just in time to force Elijah to back off with a wave of her hand. “Are you out of your goddamn mind? You could have hurt our niece!”

“Ooh, my big sister’s protecting me. I think I’ll weep tears of joy.”

“Shut up, Nik.” She glared sharply at him, and for once, Klaus did at he was told without rebuke.

“I saw her burn!” Elijah all but screamed. “I saw her burn with my own eyes...”

“ _Your_ own eyes,” Freya echoed. “What they saw wasn’t the truth. This–” she gestured to the peacefully sleeping woman in the open coffin, “–is the truth. Unharmed, alive.”

As if under compulsion, Elijah staggered to her. He caressed her hair, her cheeks, hesitantly testing their softness with his fingers. The memory of her curling up against him was still fresh as yesterday, her breath on his neck. As was her last image of being consumed in the flame.

“Sorry to cut short your romantic mood–”

Elijah’s blood-red eyes shot at Klaus like daggers, effectively rendering him mute. That his own brother was Gia’s ruthless murderer still burnt strongly in his heart.

“Why, and how?”

“Nik came to me with a plan.” It was Freya that spoke. “We both agreed that we were the only ones to know of it and carry it out.”

Elijah scoffed. “Since when the two of you were on such good terms?”

“Since when my own brother believed the accusations of some ignorant wolves and put a knife through my heart?”

“Enough!” Freya scolded, stepping between her brothers, who looked as if they were about to launch at each other again. “Must I cage you both into a wall so you can have a proper conversation?”

“Fine, I’ll keep my mouth zipped, since our brother seems to have an aversion to every word I have to say to him.”

“You’d better.”

“I want an explanation, Freya. Nothing short of truth.”

The eldest Mikaelson let out a sigh. “It was a spell I devised.  _Sjónhverfing_ , if you fancy,” she elucidated. “Remember the sweet tea I made for you? It served to activate the spell.”

“What did that spell do?”

“It veiled your mind with a crafted illusion of her.” She pointed to the coffin. “That all you saw of her burning, her death wasn’t real, but rather what Nik and I wanted you to see. In order for the spell to be convincing, Nik took some blood from her.”

“But... Marcel and I cremated her remains afterward...”

“May I have the permission to open my mouth, my dear brother and sister?” Klaus asked, half-teasing, half-mocking.

Freya just nodded.

“That was another vampire who valiantly charged at Dahlia and let’s say it didn’t end pretty for him. When I saw his body, I thought to myself, ‘This could be of some use.’ As for Marcel, he assumed our darling Gia was well dead when I took her and he thought you had known that already so he didn’t say anything. Imagine his face when he saw his favorite girl walking on the street.”

“Why did you keep me in the dark even after Dahlia’s defeat?” Elijah demanded.

“Because it was my desire to prolong your suffering after your act of betrayal.” Klaus sniggered. “What else?”

“Shut your mouth, Nik. I created a spell using her blood, hence making her a part of it. Since this was the first time I’d used it, I couldn’t calculate exactly how long it would last. Nik and I have been waiting for it to break, which is about... now. But you have to wake her up.”

“How do I wake her up?”

A hint of mischief gleamed in Freya’s eyes as she smiled and whispered into his ears.

“You do realize that I have vampire super hearing, sister?”

“You say that only because you couldn’t hear a word I spoke to Elijah, could you, brother?”

Klaus pretended he did not hear her, much to Freya’s amusement. Linking her arm to his, she gently nudged him. “Come, Nik, let Elijah have some alone time with his darling Gia. It’s time for my niece’s breakfast.”

“Niklaus...”

The two halted their steps.

“Though you didn’t harm Gia, there’s still Hayley’s condition...”

“You can’t have both Betty and Veronica,  _Archie_!”

Freya elbowed him in the ribs. “What he means is Dahlia intended for Hayley’s death. He did his best to avert her fate.”

“Spare me the hero role, Freya! Hayley did try to take my daughter away from me. Can’t say I didn’t harbor any plan for her suffering.”

Smirking, he flung his free arm around Freya’s shoulder and led her to the door, where only a few steps from outside, he stopped and turned to Elijah. “I didn’t ask for your forgiveness, brother. I only  _beg_  you to spare me your bitch-face every time we are in the same room!”

And then Elijah was alone in the basement.

...

It was on his four-poster bed that Elijah gently laid her down. He touched her smooth face, still not wholeheartedly convinced that she remained in this world after having witnessed her gruesome ‘death’. Damn, he muttered under his breath. That  _Sjónhverfing_ spell was so strong that even now, looking at her in this magic-induced sleep, he still felt the shards of his broken heart struggling to put themselves together. He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her skin. Remembering Freya’s whisper, he undid the cuff link and brought his wrist to his mouth. Something sparked in his mind. He had a better idea.

Elijah lowered his body to her so that their faces touched. Briefly he inhaled her scent, somewhat tampered by the lack of sunlight and dust in the basement. With his fangs he slashed his tongue and painted the blood on her lips with a few gentle strokes. Like when Niklaus tried to add some very dedicate details to his otherwise finished picture. Blood went into her mouth and to his delight, she began stirring, weakly at first but stronger and stronger with every second passed. He pressed his lips to hers, tasting his own blood and she opened for him, eagerly seeking more of his. He was more than desperate to oblige her, slashing his tongue again and again every time the wound healed so that the blood would not cease. She sucked him with all the greed of a needy baby while clinging to his body with her arms around his neck. Her thirst for him prompted Elijah to abandon his restrictions and allow himself to feed from her also. Their blood mingled, undistinguished whose from whose and so did their limbs. The tango they danced often.

Her dark eyes reflecting his face were the most spectacular beauty in this century.

“Your brother is a dick,” breathlessly she said.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” With that they both burst into laughter.

“Want some more?” He smiled at her, fumbling at his tie. She ended his trouble by simply ripping it off along with his shirt.

“Of course I want more. See how famished I am? I want all of you.”

When her fangs attacked the veins on his neck, Elijah regained the bliss he thought he had lost forever.

...

“It’s not every day that I’ve compelled all cordon blue chefs in New Orleans to prepare a feast to celebrate our first step in making peace and yet my dear brother has not come out of his room,” Klaus complained, clicking his silverware against the edge of his plate. “How long has it been since he took her in? Half a day? And all the noises that my ears picked up...”

Freya was busy feeding Hope with a milk bottle. “After all these years and you still haven’t learned to switch off your vampire hearing if needed huh?”

“I need my ears ready to pick up any potential sights of dangers, sister.”

“Must be hard being you.”

“You said exactly like a little witch I happen to know.”

Freya giggled and reached for the napkin to wipe away a few stray drops on Hope’s mouth. “I suggest we start eating without Elijah and Gia. Seems to me food isn’t what they need right now.”

“What did you tell Elijah to wake her? I’m curious.”

“Why don’t you ask our brother? It’s a private matter after all. But if one day I need to use the spell on you, I’ll tell you.”

Klaus sported an indignant pout before digging his silverware into the sumptuous dishes. “Well, in that case we’ll have no choice but to leave them the leftover.”

“Oh, maybe there won’t be any leftover,” replied Freya before helping herself with some steaming soup.

“You mean you intend to finish all of these?” Klaus’s eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared at her. “Despite what you may think I’m not a big eater and I thought you would eat like a bird.”

“I haven’t eaten anything in a century, brother. The food at that asylum smelled little better than vomit.”

“Oh well, let us hope that you won’t gain too much weight. I kind of prefer slim Freya to big Freya.”

Freya shot him a dirty look as she dipped her spoon in her soup.

“Anyway, thank you, sister,” he muttered sotto voce. His hand reached for hers.

“You’re welcome, brother,” she replied in the same manner, squeezing his hand.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> So went my attempt to fix both Gilijah and Klelijah ships after the disastrous twist in season 2.


End file.
